Speed Racer vs NASCAR Racers
by Captain Capitalist
Summary: After graduating from the Racing Academy, Speed Racer Jr. has joined the futuristic NASCAR Unlimited Division, competing with the top drivers from all over the world. It doesn't matter if racing never changes. Speed learns that you don't climb into a Mach 6 to be a driver. You do it because you're driven.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Speed Racer nor any of the characters in this story.

**A/N:** This is a cross-over between _Speed Racer: The Next Generation _and the Fox Kids cartoon, _NASCAR Racers_.

The Motorsphere 500 Big River Raceway is the heart of New Motor City and is considered the _Daytona 500_ of the NASCAR Unlimited Series.

After spending several weeks of prepping the car, and practicing, then qualifying, the day is almost finally. The day of the Motorsphere 500, the biggest race of the NASCAR Season.

"There's the racetrack," says Speed. "It's called Big River Raceway."

"Look," said Connor. "It's tricky. Is that where the supercar race will be held?"

"That's right, Connor." says Speed. "The Motor Sphere 500. And judging by that track, it's going to be a tough race to win."

"Don't worry Speed," joined in Connor. "Nobody can keep up with the Mach 6."

Even though Lucy tried her best to hold back her nervousness, Speed couldn't help but notice it.

"I know that look, Lucy." He said. "You're worried about something."

"Speed, I don't want you in that race." She revealed. "Under no circumstances are you to enter. Do you understand?"

"That's nonsense, Lucy." He assured. "I will be able to push the Mach 6 to the edge and beyond while racing against the fastest racers in the world."

"There's lots of drivers out there who would like to compete," she protested. "But the NASCAR Unlimited Series Racing takes an incredible amount of skill, Speed."

"I have what it takes to win races." argues Speed, trying his best hold back his frustration.

"I'm only doing what's best for you, Speed. You don't have enough skill or experience to race against the Collector. It requires the utmost tactical skill. Sharp and well-trained reflexes are required over every inch of that race course."

"I'm a professional racer," he projected as he shot out of his seat. "And every top professional racer in the world is going to compete. I've got to race them. If I backed down from the NASCAR Unlimited Series Race, everyone would laugh at me and call me a coward."

"That's ridiculous." She said.

"That's final." He said with finality. "Let's just hope I end up the winner."

"Then you'll have to do it without me." She said. She drop the wrench to the ground and walked away into the night, leaving Speed and Connor with stupid looks on their faces.

"Welcome to Sports Network Interglobal Television's coverage of the Motorsphere 500, the first race of the season." Greeted the Anchorman. "And we're about to get things underway here in Big River Race Way in New Motor City. Joining live from the Media Booth, I'm Mike Hogger."

"And I am Pat Anther." introduced the Anchorwoman Beside him. "Looks like we have a packed house here today."

"That's right. You can feel the excitement in the air." Said Mike. "Who do you think is the driver to watch in today's race, Pat?"

"Well Mike, everybody's talking about the Top Contender and last minute entry to this race, Speed Racer Jr. The second son of Legendary Race Car Driver, Speed Racer. He will enter this race driving the Mach 6." As the anchorwoman says this, a portrait picture of said driver appears next to her.

"Today's race holds an extra challenge for Speed." continues Pat. "According to his bio, Speed just graduated from Racer Academy and wants to make a name for himself here in the NASCAR Unlimited Division. Plunged head first into the shark infested waters of NASCAR, the question becomes: Will he sink or swim?"

"Well Pat, some say he's a demon on wheels." Chimed in Mike. "And this certainly has to be the most grueling race so far in the Season. Forty-two drivers battling for position over the course of three hundred miles. They'll have to be careful out there, the slightest miscalculation can send their cars reeling."

"That's right, Mike." Agreed Pat. "The sharp turns and other road conditions are a real challenge for our driver's and their cars. Participating are some of the Top Champions in the sport of Motor racing. Let me introduce a few of the famous to our viewing audience."

A portrait picture of a man appears next to her. He was dressed in a red and black racing suit with central logo of a white skull.

"Here is the top driver from Team REXCOR, Mr. Lyle Owens, known throughout the world as The Collector. When he wrecks another driver's car, he keeps a piece of it, like a trophy."

"With the Mach 6 at his disposal, let's see if Speed has the same skills as his father."

"Now let's go trackside to hear the announcer give the Command." Says Pat.

On the other side of the track, Garner Rexton, owner of the RXCOR Racing Team, is holding an important business meeting. The members of the REXCOR Race shop meet indoors as their team Owner, Garner Rexton addresses them.

Garner Rexton's Crew Chief and right-hand, Spex, walks in. Spex is a cyborg who uses his special body tools to repair damaged cars.

Four REXCOR Drivers stood before him. Lyle Owens, Zorina, Diesel Spitz, and Hondo Hines. Team REXCOR had earned a dirty reputation for being ruthless drivers who would do anything to win.

Especially Lyle Owens. Rumor has it, he "collects" from almost every driver that he has beaten in a race, by taking a piece of their car as a trophy, hence his nickname, The Collector. He has had his eye on the Mach 6 for quite some time now and will stop at nothing from adding it to his collection.

"Mr. Rexton has something to say." He said in his cold robotic voice.

Spex opens his shirt, exposing his technological torso. A live video feed of the evil Garner Rexton is conjured on the view screen.

"The moment is almost at hand." Starts Garner. "We will race against Speed Racer and this time, we will not only defeat him, but we will learn the secrets of the Mach 6. Then once again, the Great Rexcor Team will be recognized as the greatest Racers in NASCAR!"

"You got that right, Mr. Rexton." says Lyle. The drivers nodded at each other.


End file.
